Unexpected Sounds
by BugMe15
Summary: SasuNaru. One shot. Boy x Boy don't like don't read. Strange things happen when you eavesdrop... Hearing is almost as good as seeing ;D


**Unexpected Sounds**

"Sai! Don't you think we should have called first!"

"It doesn't matter Sakura, Naruto is practically in love with My Chemical Romance. He won't mind us coming this early to give him their new CD."

" Whatever, but I still think we should have called first..."

Sakura and Sai got to Naruto's apartment door and just as Sai was about to knock, Sajura stopped him. "Listen..."

It was 9am and heated sounds were coming out of the apartment door in front of Sai and Sakura. What kind of heated sounds? Well let's see there was moaning, groaning and a couple of oohs and aahs here and there.

"Um Sai maybe we should-"

"Be quiet Sakura!"

**Inside the apartment**

"Ah...Sasu-sama..."

At the moment Sasuke Uchiha was playing with a certain body part on the lower area of Naruto Uzumaki, which was getting harder and bigger by the second.

"You like that Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked in between the light kisses he was placing upon Naruto's length.

"H-HAI!" squealed Naruto. He was in complete and total bliss.

"Oh? Well what about this..." Saying this Sasuke stop kissing Naruto (earning a disappointed whimper from him) but then started to lick and suck on Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto is going wild with the sensation of Sasuke's tongue on his cock. The he felt a sudden wet warmth engulf him it felt so good. When he looked down he saw that his cock was now fully in Sasuke's mouth. As Sasuke bobbed his head up and down Naruto grabbed on to his hair and bucked his hips into Sasuke deep throating him. Sasuke didn't mind this at all. They continued to do this, Sasuke giving Naruto a blow job and Naruto moving his hips in rhythm with Sasuke's mouth when Naruto finally said, "Sasu... I think I'm gonna-"

"Not yet your not." And Sasuke stopped what he was doing. Naruto almost cried.

Sasuke moved up to Naruto lips and kissed him. Softly at first but then parted Naruto's lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss, both boys moaning at the warmth of they're wet tongue fighting for dominance continuing to grind their hips together.

Sasuke pulled away and brought three fingers to Naruto's mouth. "Suck."

"No" Naruto laughed and when seriousness came he said, "Fuck me dry."

Sasuke was a little bit confused. "But I thought you said you were a virgin." Looking a little hurt at the thought of him not being his blonde's first.

"I am... But I could honestly care less." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's neck and pulled him in for another long passionate kiss.

Sasuke smirked. "You are one crazy dobe, Uzumaki."

"Yeah I know! Now, enough talk. I need sex and I need it now."

So without anymore hesitation positioned himself at Naruto's entrance and plunged in. Followed by a scream of "SASUKE" from Naruto.

**Outside the apartment**

Sai was grinning hugely. "Wow.... Who would have thunk it. Uzumaki and Uchiha..."

"OMG! Sai we have to leave! NOW!"

"Just hold on a sec Sakura. I just gotta hear how this ends..."

**Back inside the apartment**

"SASUKE! FASTER DAMMIT!"

"What was that Naru-chan?" Sasuke smirked slowing his pace. Oh how he loved torturing his little kitsune.

"PLEASE!"

"Please what Naruto?" Sasuke was now going at an excruciatingly slower pace.

"Please..more...I meed you."

And with out further ado Sasuke couldn't help but slam into Naruto like mad in an increasingly inhuman pace.

It seemed to go on forever with Sasuke grunting and groaning , "Nar...u...to.."

Naruto kept moaning and moaning like there was no tommorrow. You could tell he was going to cum soon.

"Kami, Sasuke! I'm gonna cum!"

"Me too!"

They came together. Both of there eyes glazed over as they looked at each other with so much passion, so much love. They knew at that instant that they would be together always.

Sasuke was about to pull out of Naruto but he was stopped. "No." Naruto smiled. "I like the feel of you inside me." So Sasuke slept on top of Naruto the whole night.

"I love you teme."

"I love you too dobe. Now shut up and go to sleep before I decide to pull out of you."

"Alright, alright, don't get too hasty now." And so the lovers fell asleep with smiles on their faces, both happy that they have finally found the love of their lives.

**Outside the apartment**

Sai turned around from the door smirking. Sakura was no where in sight. "Sakura?"

Sakura had run away not wanting to ruin her virgin ears any longer.


End file.
